Pasados Perdidos y Poderes Ocultos
by Lourdes Ariki
Summary: Conocemos a Harry Potter, no? Y...es un chico de padres magos, pero no es sangre pura, ya que su madre era hija de muggles, cierto? Y..si no fuera así? Hay un pasado mucho más oscuro, sombrío e intrincado manchando el destino del Joven Potter SLASH HPS
1. Default Chapter

Pasados Secretos y Poderes Ocultos

**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, excepto quizá la información y literatura general, que a fin de cuentas, ya son generales y están implantadas en todos como los conocimientos de cualquier materia. En todo caso, algunos personajes y/o cosas me pertenecen..

**Chapter Clasification: **G

**Detalles Especiales: **al principio quizá no, pero esto terminará convirtiéndose en **SLASH, **o sea, relación chico/chico. últimamente me encantan...

Eso es todo. Éste es mi segundo slash (el primero que hago historia larga, y encima HP/SS). Espero que les guste!

°°

Cap.1 Cambio de Planes 

A pesar de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar por la ubicación de su lugar de reposo, sus aposentos eran bastante cálidos y confortable. En ese momento se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente un libro de Pociones Avanzadas, maquinando las torturas del año siguiente para sus estudiantes. Todo iba bien hasta que, a mitad de la poción de Luparia, una explosión aconteció en la chimenea. Se volteó rápidamente hacia ella, para ver la cara de un serio y preocupadísimo Albus Dumblendore. Jamás lo había visto así.

-Rápido Severus. Han atacado Privet Drive..

Sabiendo lo que esas dos simples oraciones conllevaban, Snape se levantó y como un bólido corrió hacia el exterior del castillo. Desgraciadamente (y ahora más que nunca), el Ministerio aún no había vuelto a conectar las chimeneas a la Red Flu, aunque ya se podía hablar, por lo que tendría que aparecerse, y para ello tendría que llegar a Hogsmeade.

En el camino se preguntaba cómo era que no se había enterado de nada. Ciertamente, en los últimos días Voldemort no lo utilizaba para misiones prácticas, pero en algunos temas lo mantenían informado, y él se encargaba de todas las pociones que utilizarían para sacar información o torturar a las víctimas.

Lo que más le hacía dudar era el hecho de que la idea de capturar a Potter debía de haber sido demasiado tentadora y buena para el Lord como para no comentarlo con sus seguidores...ahí había gato encerrado.

Suspiró, deteniéndose en la entrada para tomar aire, antes de desaparecerse. Qué le diría a Voldemort por la causa a la que había ido allí...?

°°

_Harry..._

-Quién eres..- preguntó el muchacho. Se sentía flotando en un vacío soporífero, y sin embargo se sentía tranquilo. Como si lo hubiera estado haciendo en toda su vida.

_Una persona que te quiere..._

-No comprendo..

_Es normal; no es tiempo de que sepas más. Escucha Harry..._

Sintió que el sentimiento de somnolencia desaparecía, y poco a poco se fue "parando" en aquél espacio vacío, blanco. Sus ojos miraban a todos lados, buscando al dueño de aquella voz.

De ahora en más te enfrentarás a cosas difíciles...debes confiar en tu corazón: querrán ponerte en el medio, y más de una ves te mentirán. Ambos bandos. Al final, sólo tú podrás decidir tu camino, pero..confía en los que te quieren...

-Espera! No te vayas!

Debes despertar...algo malo está pasando..

El ambiente tranquilo se fue fundiendo, como su hoyos negros se tragaran el blanquecino espacio que lo rodeaba.

Harry Potter se despertó agitado. Sin embargo, no gritó, sólo se quedó flexionando sus rodillas, con los brazos abrazados a ellas, y los ojos abiertos, mirando cuidadosamente todos los centímetros de la habitación. Su lechuza Hedwig no estaba. Lentamente, como si un movimiento rápido pudiera desencadenar una catástrofe, se colocó los lentes, para luego sacar su varita de la mesa de luz de su costado. Algo no andaba bien...

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Un punzada bastante parecida a una descarga eléctrica lo azotó en la cicatriz, haciendo que saltara de la cama para caer en el piso, provocando un ruido sordo. Estaba seguro de que los Dursleys se despertarían...pero el ruido no paraba, y se dio cuenta de que no había sido su culpa.

Era como una locomotora en marcha..y a medida que sentía el "vehículo" acercarse pudo ver aterrorizado como las casas se quemaban, explotaban, se rompían, y en síntesis se destruían a su paso. Gritos en las calles lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Tenía que hacer algo, pero para qué mentir: tenía miedo.

De pronto, escuchó un grito porcino (N/A. jaja..no pude resistirme), que hizo que Harry volteara su vista bruscamente hacia el reloj despertador: las 2:00 am. Su rostro palideció al recordar que esa noche Dudley había salido con sus amigotes y que había dicho volver a la madrugada. Probablemente se le había pasado el tiempo gamberreando por ahí..

No pudo pensar mucho más, porque sintió como las barreras de su casa eran rotas, a la ves que la puerta se abría fuertemente, en armonía a una exclamación entre furiosa y atemorizada de Tío Vernón, que con el poco valor que le correspondía había salido a ver qué pasaba, dejando a su tía en la habitación. El chico Potter se decidió: no podía dejar que algo les pasara, por muy poco que los quisiera.

Armándose con su varita, bajó corriendo las escaleras, y llegó a la sala, en donde se encontraban tres mortifagos, uno de los cuales en ese momento le acababa de aplicar una maldición a la cabeza Dursley:

-Crucio- a decir verdad, era más doloroso escuchar los chillidos y gritos de un hombre que en su vida hubiera sentido algo tan doloroso a sufrirlo en carne propia. Harry no lo soportó, y amenazando al hombre con su varita, le exigió furibundo.

-BASTA- éste se detuvo unos momentos, pero luego se volvió a él, apuntándole con la varita. El muchacho podía estar seguro de que sonrían burlonamente.

-Vaya, vaya...pero miren a quién tenemos aquí, si es ni más ni menos que el Chico de Oro de Dumblendore...Qué te parece, Mc' Guire- le preguntó al mortifago del medio una voz que el joven reconoció inmediatamente.

-Que por fin nuestro Señor nos dará una recompensa..

-Tenemos que llevarlo vivo...puedes satisfacer tus impulsos homicidas con el resto- el tal Mc' Guire bufó, pero hizo lo que el otro le dijo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había dirigido la maldición asesina a Vernón Dursley.

Harry vio como en shock la cara, mezcla de dolor y terror del que fue su tío. Si a eso le sumamos el frío de la habitación, y el ver caer un cuerpo sumamente gordo en la entrada de la casa, después de recibir el beso de unos dementores que se adentraban en el lugar, lo hizo explotar. Con odio, se dirigió al robusto del medio.

-Expelliarmus- ya fuera por la rabia o por el entrenamiento del año anterior, el hecho es que el hombre fue mandado en contra de la pared, más concretamente a un aparador con cristales, que produjo un desagradable ruido (el cual el Gryffindor no quizo distinguir entre los cristales o la cabeza del mortifago). Mc' Gire no se movió más.

El tercero de los mortifagos, en un ataque de rabia le mandó el cruciatus a Harry, que con una habilidad producto del Quiddith la esquivó, derribando la mesa del salón. En un momento, lo dejó noqueado bajo un "Desmaius". Sólo quedaron el primer mortifago y Harry, que se miraron a los ojos durante algunos momentos. Sorpresivamente Potter, en ves de dirigirse a él, exclamó:

-Expecto Patronus- un hermoso ciervo plateado se formó en el ambiente, embistiendo a los dementores que se querían acercar. Éstos salieron de la cara despavoridos, pero el ciervo se encargó de no dejarlos entrar. Harry se encontraba jadeante.

-Oh..veo que el pequeño está susceptible en cuanto a nuestros amigos de Azkaban se refiere..-comentó el mortifago, como si nada.

-Púdrete Malfoy- le largó mordaz al padre de Draco, Lucius.

-Tk, tk..-negó irónico, moviendo un dedo negativamente-no estaría bien hacerme enojar. Es decir, siempre se puede decir que no fui yo, quizá otro torpe de menor calaña, o incluso un dementor...Crucio Magnum- gritó, y esta ves Harry no pudo evitar la maldición, que le pegó de lleno.

Un grito desgarrador fue lo primero que escucharon los de la Orden al llegar a Privet Drive. Pero no fue sólo uno, parecía un concierto infernal.

Lucius se volteó rápidamente, deteniendo el hechizo, al escuchar sonidos de resistencia afuera. Se volteó al muchacho; sabía que su señor por más que lo quisiera no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar la tropilla por él. Como mínimo, le había dejado unos "regalitos"

-Nos volveremos a ver, Potter..-le saludó ácidamente, antes de desaparecer en un humo verde.

Lo último que Harry pudo ver antes de desmayarse, fue una sombra negra acercársele a grandes zancadas, y luego se sumió en una dichosa inconsciencia, pues todo su cuerpo gemía y se tensaba en intervalos sumamente irregulares...y dolorosos.

°°

Estaba recostado en un lecho suave, caliente y, sobretodo, acogedor. Sentía las mantas envolviéndolo, con la seguridad que pusiese el cuerpo donde pusiese, seguiría caliente y cómodo. Lo más resaltable era el hecho de que sus pies estuvieran también cobijados, cuando normalmente eran la única parte del cuerpo que no se calentaba.. (N/A: no pude resistirme, me encanta sentir eso cuando me levanto )

Abrió lentamente los ojos, ya que la ventana le entregaba su luz justo sobre ellos, y tanteó a los costados, encontrando sus anteojos. Se los colocó, sentándose en la cama. Dónde estaba?

_"Hm...paredes blancas, sábanas blancas, piso blanco..."_ suspiró resignado; su vida parecía destinada a pasarla en sitios así. Una enfermería. Aunque ahora que la veía bien, no parecía la del colegio...

La poca sangre que su rostro ya de por sí pálido teñía sus mejillas lo abandonó cuando recordó lo que había pasado en la casa de sus tíos. Inmediatamente intentó pararse, pero sólo consiguió caerse al suelo con un gemido de dolor. Vio toda la parte de su cadera y el torso con vendas, que ahora comenzaban a mancharse paulatinamente de un líquido rojo. Además, notó con horror, no sentía las piernas. _"Por favor, que no sea lo que pienso.."_ suplicó, más sólo pudo arrastrarse con los brazos, algo lejos de la cama volcada. Pudo ver un tubo de plástico inyectado en su brazo mediante una aguja, en el cual corría un extraño líquido plateado. Un chillido lo sacó de su pánico.

Con pisadas de tacos, una mujer rubia de ojos verdes se le acercó rápidamente, con la mirada empañada de preocupación, pero a la ves de ternura, una ternura que le recordó a la Sra. Weasley. La enfermera (eso era), le ayudó suavemente a recostarse de vuelta en la cama, y le indicó que permaneciera acostado, mientras ella buscaba un cambio de vendas. Al volver, y luego de indicarle a Harry (N/A. wow! Ni yo sabía que era él..(nótese la ironía)) que viera para otro lado, comenzó a alojar las vendas, para dolor del muchacho.

-Aguanta un poco pequeño..la presión es la clave para que la sangre coagule, y al quitándola, la sangre puja por salir de las heridas, y es por eso sobretodo que te duele- le explicaba ella. Nunca había conocido a una doctora, enfermera o mejor dicho, medibruja que le fuera explicando cada cosa que hacía, pero lo notaba más relajante, porque así sabía que pasaba.

-No puedo mirar?

-A menos que quieras tener horribles pesadillas...- le comentó ella- has sido víctima de una especie de maldición con más fuerza...

-Ah?

-El Cruciatus. Tal parece que el señor tenebroso ha descubierto una forma de "canalizar" el poder, impulsarlo por así decir, para que cause más daño. Y por lo visto eres la primer víctima de nuestro bando..-explicó. Harry se quedó en silencio, de ves en cuando con algunas expresiones de dolor, hasta que terminó. Cuando se estaba yendo, la detuvo..

-Eh..

-Rosalyn.

-Si, gracias..Rosalyn, cuando me caí...no me podía parar..-susurró, bajito. Ella lo miró con sorpresa y luego, con el ceño fruncido, volvió hacia donde estaba el joven, y comenzó a verle la columna, luego de voltearlo con mucho cuidado. Ella gimió.-que pasa..- preguntó, preocupado.

-Ya..ya vengo Harry, no te preocupes- le contestó ella, con voz temblorosa, y partió apurada hacia fuera.

A quién quería engañar, no quería saber lo que fuera que le había pasado...inconscientemente, acarició sus piernas, tristemente al darse cuenta que no sentía nada.

°°

Gruñó, golpeando su espalda otra ves en contra de la pared en la cual estaba apoyado. Ahora no sólo tenía que haber ido a salvarle el pellejo a ese niñato consentido, sino que encima Albus le había dejado encargado que cuidara de él, mientras se encargaba del juicio hacia Felligar, un mortifago aturdido por Potter. Al recordar eso, pensó con un escalofrío a Mc' Guire, al cual encontraron con el cuello roto, y una grave abolladura en el cráneo. No le hubiera gustado estar en su lugar...

Su línea de pensamientos fue cortada cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación del muchacho abrirse, y al voltearse vio a una medibruja nerviosa, que miraba a todos lados. Luego de unos momentos, se acercó a él, levemente dubitativa.

-Eh..hola...es usted el encargado de Harry Potter-se limitó a asentir, resignado a dar cualquier explicación- verá...tal parece que la maldición dejó secuelas en el muchacho..-Rosalyn se estrujó nerviosa las manos- tengo que ir a buscar a un doctor más competente para ver si podemos hacer algo más, pero necesito que alguien lo vigile...es decir

-No me iré de aquí- le respondió el hombre, comprendiendo a dónde quería llegar.

-Cual es su nombre- preguntó, algo más tranquila.-eh..para el reporte- agregó, al sentir la mirada fría de él.

-Severus Snape- respondió. Rosalyn asintió, y le indicó que podía pasar si quería. Se fue por el pasillo.

Sin embargo, el profesor de Pociones no entró. Las palabras de la mujer daban vueltas en su cabeza "_la maldición dejó secuelas..."_ Qué clase de secuelas? Una punzada de culpabilidad comenzó a crecer en su estómago, y se apretó las manos, inquieto. Después de todo, la seguridad del muchacho era de lo que tenía que asegurarse al llegar a la casa, y si bien cuando había llegado ya todo había terminado...Cerró los ojos para luego volver a abrirlos; Lord Voldemort de seguro tendría bajo su manga muchas maldiciones tan terribles como aquella, y a decir verdad jamás había visto algo así..

**°FlashBack°**

La criaturas oscuras, los dementores, estaban siendo replegados desde antes de que llegáramos. Los demás aurores de la Orden, siendo aquella su empresa, se dedicaron a pelear con los mortifagos que estaban afuera, al igual que proteger a los muggles que quedaran.

Yo tenía una misión distinta. Encontrar a Potter y sacarlo de allí. No fue difícil encontrar la casa, y me sorprendí al ver un Patronus "abandonado": su dueño no se veía por ningún lado, y sin embargo el hechizo, que estaba corporizado como un ciervo plateado, estaba machacando a todo dementor que veía, especialmente alrededor del n° 4 de Privet Drive, su lugar de residencia.

A grandes pasos me acerqué ahí, listo para dejar inconsciente a algún mortifago antes que me viera, cuando me encontré con una bola de grasa humanoide en la entrada. Por la expresión perdida de su rostro, que estaba congelado en un rictus de terror, me incliné por la opción de que hubiera terminado como alimento de los dementores. Contrario a mis temores, el ciervo me dejó pasar.

Escuché, alarmado, que aquellos gritos tan horribles salían de la casa del chico, habían desaparecido. Los mortifagos comenzaban a irse, los dementores huían...El Patronus, que supe era de Potter, se me acercó cojeando, con la tristeza palpable en su mirada. Gimió, como lo hacen los animales antes de ser atravesados por balas o flechas de caza, y cayó al suelo, desvaneciéndose antes de golpearlo completamente. Eso no era una buena señal..

Al entrar en la casa, descubrí otro muggle demasiado gordo para su salud, y uniendo cabos pensé que debían ser parientes del muchacho _"Obviamente, los ilusos con contal de mantenerlo a salvo dieron sus vidas.."_ pensó rencoroso. Cierto era que, dada la hipotética ocasión, yo haría lo mismo, pero no podía evitar pensar lo egoísta que fue el muchacho. Un grito femenino me llamó la atención, y adentrándome más en la casa, descubrí a una mujer con cara un tanto equina, vestida en un camisón y una boina de dormir, se tapaba la boca aterrorizada, con las lágrimas escurriéndose por su rostro. Tan sentimentales..aunque esta ves no podía evitar darle un tanto de razón: Harry Potter parecía un moribundo. Mi estómago se revolvió; a pesar de mi trabajo de mortifago jamás me tocó entrar en "acción", y a decir verdad nunca me había tocado ver semejante cosa.

La sangre se escurría por el suelo de madera, mientras el muchacho, con los ojos entrecerrados, tenía la ropa rasgada, de la cual salía aquél líquido rojo tan preciado. Un brazo, incluyendo la mano se encontraba posicionado en una postura extraña que normalmente jamás tendría. Lo más vistoso era su abdomen y cadera, que tenían profundas cortadas. La más grave, que cruzaba la mayoría de su perfil, demostraba la carne viva, junto con un órgano que amenazaba por salirse de su cuerpo por ahí (N/A: que conste que lo que digo es cierto...xx lo vi en un accidente de auto, pero en ese caso la pobre persona tenía el hígado casi afuera, y trataban de que no se cortara...).

La mujer al verme, y contrario a lo que hubiera pensado, se alejó del muchacho.

-No..no lo conozco- abrí centímetros mis ojos. Pero qué demonios decía esa señora? Si era su sobrino- yo no he hecho nada, lléveselo a él, pero no haga más daño a mi familia..

-Su familia, a excepción de él, ya está muerta- le contesté, fríamente, mientras conjuraba unas vendas que me servirían para ganar tiempo- y no soy del enemigo.

Al saber que no pensaba hacerle daño, y pese a la tristeza de haber perdido a su esposo e hijo, la hermana de Lillian Potter explotó, dejándome varias cosas que pensar.

-Todo esto es culpa de ustedes...ustedes, anormales! No quiero volver a ver a ese...fenómeno pisar mi casa! Desde que me obligaron a aceptarlo he tenido que cargar con esa inútil anormalidad, que llevó a la miseria mi familia!

-Es que acaso no le importa su sobrino- le pregunté, ácidamente. Ella mi miró con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos, pero fartulló, antes de desmayarse por la presión.

-Me importa más la madera que manchó con su asquerosa sangre.

**°Fin Flashback°**

Él siempre había pensado que su familia debía estar orgullosa del muchacho, después de todo, era el "Chico de Oro", como bien muchos lo habían calificado. Y ahora se encontraba con que, posiblemente, aquella familia de muggles lo hubiera tratado peor que él mismo. Pero eso no cambiaba que era un mocoso malcriado.

-Disculpe...quizá debería escuchar esto- le dijo una voz masculina. Snape casi saltó, pero supo ocultarlo, al ver a un medimago sacar su cabeza desde la habitación de Potter. Al parecer Rosalyn ya lo había encontrado. Asintiendo, acompañó al doctor hacia la habitación, donde pudo ver a un temeroso muchacho con la mitad de un pijama de hospital, ya que la enfermera le había tenido que cambiar las vendas. El profesor de Pociones apreció aquél pálido torso, de aspecto débil, que subía y bajaba, nervioso.

El doctor lo hizo sentarse en una de las sillas de la sala, y mientras Rosalyn se encargaba de llevarse las vendas viejas, que no había retirado antes por el descubrimiento, él comenzó a hablar.

-Verán...quería hablar con ambos, porque les concierne. A usted señor Potter, justamente porque se trata de su persona, y a usted Sr. Snape, porque comprendemos que luego tendrá que repetírselo a sus tutores. Tengo entendido que usted no lo es, cierto?

-Verdad- admitió el profesor. Aunque verdaderamente, no creía que aquella mujer con cara de caballo le interesara la fortuna de Potter. El Doctor , un hombre germano llamado William Watherfield, suspiró.

-Me temo que la maldición afectó un disco de la espina dorsal...- la temperatura de la habitación disminuyó considerablemente- con métodos mágicos esto tiene solución, si se trata apropiadamente y a tiempo, pero me temo que en este caso, si todo sale bien los resultados se mostrarán al cabo de un par de semanas...

-Qué...quiere decir- preguntó con voz estrangulada el adolescente la misma cuestión que el profesor de Pociones planteaba en su cerebro.

-Me temo que usted, Sr. Potter, sufre de una parálisis temporal, desde la cintura para abajo.

°°

-Pa...parálisis- repitió en voz baja un hombre de cabellos castaños veteado de gris, que con sus desolados ojos dorados clavó su vista en el hombre de negro, que impasible estaba apoyado en contra de una pared. El despacho del director de Hogwarts nunca había permanecido en semejante silencio. La mayoría de los componentes de la orden se encontraban allí: Albus Dumblendore, Minerva Mc' Gonagall, Arthur y Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Alastor "Ojo Loco" Moody, Mundungus Fletcher, Nymphadora Tonks y Kingsley Shackleblot.

-Lo importante es pensar que está vivo, y que, una ves que los doctores terminen con el tratamiento, podrá volver a caminar- expuso risueña Tonks, al ver a todos tan deprimidos. Dumblendore asintió, apoyando su punto de vista. Después suspiró.

-Alguna otra noticia de interés?

-Bueno..-Kingsley carraspeó- los gigantes nos dieron su más rotunda negativa, me temo que tendremos que desistir de ellos.

-Los hombres lobo están dispuestos a escucharte Albus- volvió a hablar Remus, algo más recompuesto- pero no quieren a ningún componente del Departamento de Criaturas Peligrosas. Específicamente dijeron que si tocamos sus cachorros, ellos tocarían los nuestros- "cachorro" era la forma de referirse de los hombres lobo 'puros' a los niños, y eso se debía principalmente a que tenían muchos pequeños de la última camada que habían nacido por la fecha. El director asintió.

-Los vampiros están a la expectativa. En realidad, la mitad de ellos ya se unieron a los mortifagos..pero tenemos la esperanza que el grupo de la mascarada y los que los apoyan se nos unan-terminó Fletcher.

-Bien, eso es el general satisfactorio. Ahora, quiero exponer el problema que sé que a todos nos atañe. Minerva, sabes si podemos volver a dejar a Harry en Privet Drive-la profesora de Transformaciones bufó, notablemente molesta.

-Aunque pudiéramos, eso sería violar los derechos de Potter. Pero me temo que no es posible; la hermana de Lily ha caído en un estado de nervios terrible, cualquier sobresalto haría que terminara muerta de un paro cardíaco. Al menos por ahora, no podemos confiar en ello.

-Me lo esperaba..- el resto de la Orden lo miró con confusión. Más aún cuando, del armario que tenía detrás de su escritorio, sacó un cofre bastante conocido por ellos.

-El Cáliz de Fuego- preguntó Molly, asombrada.

-Qué haremos con esto, Dumblendore- inquirió secamente Ojo Loco. El hombre sonrió, pero no era una linda sonrisa: demostraba abatimientos, pesadumbre...y sin embargo, el brillo de sus ojos no lo abandonó.

-Verán..ustedes son los componentes de la Orden a los que más confianza les tengo, y lo saben no- una ola de asentimientos se sintió en la sala- ustedes están enterados del verdadero motivo por el cual dejaba a Harry cada verano en casa de sus tíos. Ahora ya no es posible; si se quedara en esa casa el vínculo sanguíneo que lo mantiene a Petunia Dursley se terminaría rompiendo, ya que a la pobre mujer le daría un paro. Además, y a pesar de los vigilantes y todo la seguridad que hemos esparcido alrededor del lugar, no dudo que la próxima ves que Voldemort mande a buscar Harry, no se irá con las manos vacías- un estremecimiento general azotó la sala.

-Y a dónde vamos con esto- preguntó algo molesto Snape.

-Se debe, Severus, a que necesitaré su ayuda para protegerlo...-suspiró- lamentablemente Harry ya no cree en mí. La ves pasada lo cuidamos entre muchos y no funcionó; al contrario, lo volvió más arisco y desconfiado. Esta ves, tengo pensado mandar al muchacho, junto a un miembro de la Orden a una casa que hace tiempo hechicé bajo el Encantamiento Fidelio, por el resto de las vacaciones, al menos. Y para eso, es el Cáliz. Quiero que todos anoten sus nombres y lo coloquen en el recipiente. Sí, tú también Severus-agregó, al ver al profesor de pociones que ya se dirigía sigilosamente a la puerta (N/A: imagínense la musiquita de la Pantera Rosa xDD), el cual gruñó, para luego garabatear su nombre en una notita.

Un nuevo silencio se apropió del despacho mientras los miembros de la Órden del Fénix contenían el aliento. Finalmente, una lengua de fuego azul expulsó un papel levemente carbonizado. El Director lo abrió, y lo leyó con minuciosidad. Al final, y luego de releerlo, levantó la vista, con un toque de satisfacción y...picardía?

-Pues..tenemos un ganador. Severus, si eres tan amable de quedarte...

Se maldijo interiormente. Si lo encontraban duro, era por culpa de Potter, Dumblendore y de una reciente incorporación: El Cáliz de Fuego.

**To Be Continue...**

Jeje Do you like it? To me yes!

But it doesn't important. The must important is tell to us: I isn't talk english! Is just so funny...

En fin, ya, ya me calmé. Pero no sueñen, jamás podría traducir un fic. Y qué les pareció? A decir verdad últimamente me encantan los fics HP/SS. Antes había escrito un one shoot (si, lo siento para los que no se enteraron P) HP/SB, y de ahí me comenzaron a gustar las parejas Slash. O mejor dicho, desde que empecé a leer de la segunda parejita.. sin embargo, hasta ahora me gustan sólo éstas dos.

Si alguien sigue todos mis fics (cosa que dudo mucho), les pido disculpas a los que son de Anime. Se me ha fugado la imaginación.. lo mismo va para el HG/SB que estoy escribiendo, ya que ahora que siento debilidad por lo Slash me es un tanto difícil continuarlo. ¡ Pero si les gustan las que he actualizado hace poco están de suerte, son las que más actualizo.

Luego de este párrafo de auto-propaganda me despido..que le vaya bien!

Kiss 

**_Lourdes Ariki_**


	2. SS Saphire Snape

Pasados Perdidos y Poderes Ocultos 

****

**Disclaimer: **jah! Todo mío, todo mío..no me creen? Pos entonces no es mío Es de R.J. Rowling y allegados (léase: la Warner por las "pelísculas"). Si ven algún personaje estrambótico y 'tirao pa las bolah' ese sí es mío xD

**Chapter Clasification: **G

**Notas Especiales: **futuro SLASH (relaciones chico/chico). Les pido que no me quieran matar y lean hasta el final nn

Eso es todo..espero que sepan disculpar las tardanzas (jo! En mis comienzos, tardanza eran tres o más meses..xD), y que les guste el cap. No sabía bien como comenzarlo, pero estoy ligeramente satisfecha.

Ah! Y para el que no lo hayan entendido..."Si lo encontraban duro" si lo encontraban muerto. Ahora ship.

°°

Cap.1 S.S. igual a Saphire Snape 

En dos o tres zancadas cruzó el resto del largo y antiguo pasillo hasta llegar a una enorme puerta hecha de roble macizo y robusto, en el cual se encontraba tallada la figura de un enorme dragón. Con molestia creciente, tocó tres, dos y cuatro veces la puerta en conjuntos, a intervalos. Escuchó el ruido de las cadenas y las trabas características en toda la casa, y luego las puertas se abrieron silenciosamente, rebelando una enorme y antiquísima biblioteca, con estanterías que tapizaban todo el salón. En el medio, una mesa larga como las del Gran Comedor en Hogwarts se encontraba repleta de libros. El único ruido que se escuchaba en el lugar, además del crepitar de las llamas, era el sonido de una pluma rasgando un pergamino al escribir.

Se acercó con aquél paso parecido a una pantera en la búsqueda de su presa, hasta que en su campo visual entro un hueco entre los libros que formaban una especie de barricada alrededor de una cabeza agachada cerca de la mesa, con la nariz a escasos centímetros de un tocón de pergaminos, uno arriba del otro, de 20 mm de grosor. Una pluma de águila seguía escribiendo, casi al lado de su oreja. Parecía que el escritor iba a caer dormido en cualquier instante.

Sin embargo, y cuando él estaba ya listo para interrumpir el aparente silencio de la biblioteca, la figura recostada en la mesa se irguió, dejando de escribir y colocando la pluma en un tintero de líquido azul marino. Sus ojos, de igual color, miraron al hombre con un atisbo de sorpresa y diversión. Una voz femenina emergió de los labios color uva.

-Si, papi- él gruñó.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas así?

-Genéticamente hablando, estoy en todo mi derecho- le respondió burlonamente, desplomándose en la silla con los brazos cruzados sobre su estómago, colocando las piernas sobre la mesa, en el pequeño agujero que tenía para sus papeles.

-La tinta aún no se secó- apuntó.

-Es especial, se seca en segundos- le contestó, con un seño de quitarle importancia- pero no me cambies de tema.

-Y quién lo hizo- los ojos azules de su hija lo escrutaron de aquella manera tan profunda que él solía utilizar para inquietar a sus alumnos.

-No creo que hayas venido aquí para hablar sobre qué tinta uso en mis escritos, no? Y tampoco creo que sea una visita de placer..-agregó.

-El diga que así sea, prepárate para el Armagedon- le respondió ácidamente, aunque ambos sabían que detrás de esas palabras ofensivas se encontraba cariño, proferido de ambas partes. La joven de 21 años rió del estómago para afuera (N/A: cuando no haces ruido, sólo expulsas aire por la nariz), para luego pararse, sonriente.

-Entonces, papi- suspiró exasperado.

-Nunca cambias, por lo visto Saphire.

-De algún lado tenía que venir. Y no de mam�, lo puedo asegurar- inquirió la chica, caminando hacia la puerta- me acompañas, o prefieres realizar un monólogo rodeado de mis queridos libros?

-Que gracia, mira que me quedo sin aire..

-Estás perdiendo tu toque..

-Ya quisieras.

-Esto es...traumante- definió un joven de 15 años, luego de ser ayudado por un hombre de cabello castaño con vetas grises a acomodarse en una silla de ruedas de cuero negro. El hombre soltó una pequeña risa.

-Ya te acostumbrarás. Además, no será para siempre. Según Will, estarás caminando antes de tu cumpleaños.

-Will- inquirió el adolescente de ojos verdes.- lo conoce, prof. Lupin?

-Remus Harry, Remus- le dijo, con risa en los ojos. Su voz adquirió un tono melancólico- si, era el capitán de Quiddicht de gryffinfor cuando tu padre, Sirius y yo entramos a Hogwarts. Cursaba sexto, si recuerdo bien.

-Ya veo...- ambos permanecieron en un silencio un tanto incómodo al recordar las pérdidas sufridas a lo largo de los años, y Harry se recriminó el haber, por empezar, impedido que mataran a Peter. Quizá no matarlo, pero podía haberlo dejado inconsciente, o algo por el estilo...así Voldemort no estaría vivo.- en todo caso, a donde iré ahora- le preguntó, ya en el pasillo.

-Ah...verás..- Harry observó, algo intrigado, que los músculos del cuerpo del licántropo se habían sentado- pues, no lo elegimos nosotros...ni Albus! Es decir...

-Quién...- preguntó, con una voz peligrosamente calmada.

-Pues.. tu tía no quiere verte ni cerca del barrio, así que ahí no podías seguir- el muchacho asintió.- Dumblendore hechizó una casa en lo profundo de los bosques de Irlanda del Sur con el encantamiento Fidelio, a la cual irás tú y, originariamente sólo una persona más, pero el director quizo que otra le acompañara.

-Ah�, pero no me has dicho quién- insistió.

-Ejm..- carraspeó, incómodo- Snape.

La cara del Niño-que-vivió era todo un poema. Tenía la mandíbula desencajada, cayendo unos centímetros hacia abajo en diagonal; los ojos eran dos puntitos negros, y los anteojos por alguna reacción de los músculos estaban ligeramente descolocados, casi resbalando por la punta de la nariz, también en diagonal. De haber sido otra la situación, hubiera dado risa.

-Pero..pero...me hará la vida imposible! Remus, tú sabes que me odia...porqué él!

-Si por mí hubiera sido, sabes que te hubiera hecho venir conmigo, pero eso será lo primero que Voldemort pensar�, y nos buscará a tus seres queridos. Además, Dumblendore piensa que..

-Dumblendore, Dumblendore y más Dumblendore! Estoy harto, saben? También tengo derecho a poseer una vida! No soy una estatua o un muñeco invaluable que podría caerse y romperse en millones de pedacitos en cualquier momento-exclamó, furibundo, intentándose parar, pero al no conseguirlo se dejó caer. Luego agregó, con una voz estrangulada- por mi culpa, ahora ustedes también corren peligro. O creen que Voldemort tocará sus puertas y dirá "Aquí se esconde Harry Potter? No? Ah, entonces, que tenga un buen día..." y se ir�? Por favor...

-Ciertamente, sería una maravilla, así no tendrían que preocuparse en esconderse...pero ese viejo soso no puede permitírselo, o sus sirvientes comenzarán a tener raras alucinaciones con él bailando el "Lago de los Cisnes" en tutú rosa...- comentó una voz femenina. Ambos muchachos dirigieron su vista a una joven de tez morena (no negra), de cabello corto negro y brillante como el Carbo, de labios morado-oscuros, y con un par de ojos azul marino. En la mente de ellos flotaba un "uh?"-ejm...lo siento, divagaciones mías.

-Ah...pero, tú..?

-Vengo a buscar al joven Potter- respondió, sonriente. Hizo una graciosa venia militar, y luego dijo, con una pizca de burla- Saphire Snape, a sus servicios.

A Harry todo lo agradable que le pudo parecer la mujer (un poco extraña, sí) se evaporó con esas simples 5 palabras. Él iba a estar TODAS las vacaciones con DOS SNAPES?. Sintió que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

-Me voy a morir...

-Nah...- comentó ella, quitándole la silla a Remus, y comenzando a conducir a un aterrorizado y agonizante estudiante de Hogwarts a la salida- eh, tú, lobito! Trae sus pertenencias!.

-Cómo...- le preguntó el adolescente cuando ya estaban fuera del hospital San Mungo.

-Jeje...mis especialidades son muy variadas, y entre ellas mi poder de deducción e inventiva son la clave- le guiñó el ojo- todo parece indicar que mi papi y tú no se llevan bien, cierto- le preguntó.

-Eh...- "papi"? La sola idea de alguien llamando así al profesor Snape resultaba tan...desencajada a su concepto del "Hombre amargado y malvado con un cabello asquerosamente grasoso porque sí" no podía acertar aquella nueva información. Su cara debe haber sido tan rara que Saphire se dio cuenta, ante lo cual rió.

-Si, a él tampoco le gusta que le diga así. En fin, creo que mi papel en la casa que encantó Dumblendore debe ser evitar que ustedes dos se maten entre sí. Créeme, mi padre no hubiera venido en mi busca a menos que fuera demasiado necesario. Si te digo la verdad, me alegro, después de 3 años comenzaba a extrañar sus comentarios sarcásticos.

-Tres años- preguntó asombrado Harry. La chica asintió.

-Verás..pero no se lo digas o me mata- el chico asintió- Severus no es muy afecto a las relaciones amorosas, y yo soy el resultado de una noche de borrachera antes de graduarse. Viví con mi madre mis primeros años, hasta que tuve 13, cuando ella murió y él se hizo cargo de todos los trámites legales; por eso llevo su nombre.

-Ah...

-No, no me molesta- al ver la cara extrañada del adolescente, rió bajito- en mi vida, sólo mis imaginaciones comprenden cómo me comporto. Digamos que estoy media loca..si me miras con un cuarto de ojo- después de decir eso, soltó una carcajada que sonó como una catarata en medio de un valle: refrescante.

-Eres, sin duda, rara.

-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido- le dijo, guiñando un ojo. Se notaba que era muy risueña. Al rato llegó Lupin, el cual se despidió de Harry con un abrazo, diciéndole que esperara una carta suya para su cumpleaños. El chico asintió, preguntándose como lo iban a transportar. Su respuesta lo encontró observándola con desagrado.- qué pasa- le preguntó la joven Snape.

-No me gustan los trasladores- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros

-Ah..a mí tampoco, pero así llegaremos más rápido.- no dijo nada más y activó el cachivache (un foquito de luz quemado). La sensación de ser tirado por el ombligo sacudió al Niño-que-vivió una ves más, antes de sentir como las ruedas de su nuevo método para desplazarse se quejaran del aterrizaje en aquél terreno irregular. Divertido, se asomó por un costado, para ver a la morena resoplando en el suelo, con el baúl arriba suyo.- jah! Si, desde ahí debe ser muy gracioso- bufó, intentando quitarse el peso de encima, pero se notaba que era demasiado para ella- qué traes aquí, rocas?

-Si te parece pesado el mío, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que te parecería el de una amiga- le respondió, tratando de ayudarla con las manos, recordando el 3° año, cuando Ron y él tuvieron que unírsele a Hermione para subir su baúl. Entonces, una voz fría cortó la charla.

-5 minutos tarde, Saphire.

-Entendido, Sr. Puntualidad- rezongó- ahora, podrías dejar tu sermoncito y sacarme esta cosa de encima- le preguntó, molesta.

-No sé...déjame pensarlo- dijo, con voz tenebrosamente divertida. Harry los miraba a ambos sin saber qué hacer, nunca había visto a alguien dirigirse al profesor de pociones de aquella manera...tan irrespetuosa.- qué, Potter? Dentro de su garganta hay una convención de moscas- le preguntó el hombre, a lo que el muchacho cerró rápidamente la boca, sonrojado.

-Sin duda; tan agradable como siempre..- le comentó la hija al padre.

-Podría dejarte así...

-Nooooooo...!

_" 27-06-99_

_ Querido Diario:_

_Me he mudado, a pedido de mi queridísimo ex-director, a una casa en medio de los bosques irlandeses a proteger al Chico de la Profesía, junto con mi padre, Severus Snape. No he tardado en confirmar que los rumores de que se odian a morir son ciertos y, como bien supondrás, estoy dispuesta a hacer que eso termine. No puedo permitir que ellos dos sigan así...sé que Harry guarda rencor a mi padre por lo que pasó con el Pulgoso, y que él ve a su mayor enemigo en el cuerpo de su alumno...la guerra está cerca, no pueden seguir así! Si minan su confianza, el Bando de la Luz no podrá vencer a ese viejo loco de Lord-soy-el-más-macho-y-cabrón-del-mundo-Voldemort. Además...me encantaron las películas de Imposible Mission, y este parece un digno tema. Sin contar que no dudo que mi salud mental se irá por el caño si tengo a dos jurados enemigos en la misma casa. Aish, por eso prefiero vivir sola..._

_En fin, te contaré si logro avanzar en algo. See you Later,_

_S.S."_

**_To Be Continue.._**

°°

Hola! Si, sé que no es nada "wow, larguísimo!", pero necesitaba, de alguna forma, meter a éste personaje. De verás! En primer lugar porque me encanta y en segundo, como supondrán luego de leer el diario de Saph, ella hará de celestina para los muchacho. Claro que al principio esa no es su idea, pero después los apoya en todo (jojo...tengo una escena para un capítulo "caldeado" que me da tanta gracia..).

Sé que no hubo mucha interacción HP/SS, pero a esperar... y a los que se lo pregunten no, el tema principal del fic no es su relación. Aparecerá a partir del cap. 3, creo...claro que en mucha menor medida e importancia P

'99: no tengo la más p a idea de cuando comienza sus clases Harry, yo comencé a leer la saga cuando iba por el 3° libro P

Ahora sí, mi favorite part... Reviews!

**Ali:** espero que te guste cómo va quedando hasta ahora Disculpa si Severus se me hizo un poco OCC (fuera de contesto), pero es que no me pude resistir, jeje.

**Mirug:** shi, pobrecín... wuajaja, pero es que se me vino a la mente hacerlo sufrir un poco, junto a una "candy escent" (escena de caramelo, aprox.) por culpa de ese problema... además, el temporal. No podría dejarte sin montar la escoba (N/A. jaja! Sólo me importa eso..)

**Anna potter:** pues, calculo que el Slash sí se demorará algo, pero el 'viene y va' comienza dentro de poco. No te preocupes, si todo va bien antes de his birthday estará caminando (y corriendo por el bosque). Espero que te haya gustado.

**Paula Moonlight:** totalmente de acuerdo en cuanto al "tratamiento" xD. Jeje, los efectos especiales fueron populares, debo ponerlos de vuelta . Espero que sigas leyendo!

**Zeisse:** thank you - Espero que te haya gustado el cap.

**Amazona Verde:** ah, estamos todos mal de la cabeza para imaginar a Sev así.. de seguro, algún día sale del Word y comienza a ahorcarme por ponerlo en situaciones así.. pero por mientras me reiré! XD Justamente, eso es lo primero que dice el muchacho sobre su estado. Sin embargo, tengo algo pensado para aprovechar...wuajaja...

**Dolly-chan:** justamente, espero que no te moleste P. He leído tantos, que tenía las ganas de desquitarme y hacer uno también. Espero que te guste!

**Cerdo Volador:** gracias nn. Por cierto, no te he dejado ningún r/r (falta de tiempo), pero tus historias Slash me encantan! ( las Harry/Sev principalmente) aunque son tristes.. pero les da toque.

**Kendra Duova:** supongo que al principio lo intentaría, jeje. De too modos, Harry tiene un seguro de vida llamado Saphire (Dumbly está algo lejos para cumplir el papel, al menos hasta que comiencen las clases).

Bien, eso es todo. De vuelta, espero que les haya gustado el fic, y que no me hayan mandado al demonio, jeje.

Kisses!

**Lourdes Ariki**


	3. Infierno de Dos Vidas

Pasados Perdidos y Poderes Ocultos

_Por Lourdes Ariki_

Hi! Hace mucho que no continuaba esta historia, espero que alguien la siga leyendo ¡ Bueno, en todos estos meses me he nutrido de la cultura slash (xD) y ya soy una fan de lo que venga, jajaja. Puedo recomendarles una página? , es muy buena!

En fin...no hay mucho más para decir. Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter Clasification: **G

**Notas: **pi..pi...pi...pipi..pipipi...pipipipipipipi! SLASH

_Chap. 3 Irlanda...Irfiendo de dos Vidas_

Saphire gruñó, frustrada. Su plan no estaba funcionando.

A pesar de poner todo su esfuerzo, el chico Potter y su padre se llevaban particularmente mal!

Mirando el cielo, recordó el "encuentro inicial"

**-FLASHBACK-**

La casa donde iban a pasar los siguientes tres meses era, en realidad, una suerte de mansión, o algo parecido. Tenía dos pisos, y estaba decorada con ladrillo visto. El "balcón", de la planta alta era una especie de pasillo echo de madera. Tenía grandes portones de madera tallada, y un gracioso gallo que marcaba la dirección del viento. Metros más abajo, en una especie de depresión y perdiéndose en el bosque los rodeaba, se encontraba un hermoso lago.

Pero nada de eso era admirado por la hija de Severus Snape, que miraba entre confusa y enojada como su padre y Harry Potter se lanzaban comentarios ácidos, mientras este dirigía la silla de ruedas a la casa, sin evitar que ésta se cruzara, accidentalmente, con una que otra roca.

-Podrían dejar de pelear?

-No- dijeron simplemente ambos. Ella suspiró.

El lugar era realmente lindo, con hermosos cuadros muggles de paisajes, ventanas con excelentes (aunque monótonas) vistas, y hermosos mosaicos como piso, con excepción en las habitaciones, que eran de madera. Snape los dejó nada más cruzar el umbral.

En ese momento, Saphire aprovechó para entablar conversación con Harry, mientras lo dirigía a la planta de arriba, para que viera cual quiería que fuera su habitación.

-Harry...

-Si- el chico-que-vivió se había dado cuenta rápidamente que la chica no era como su padre, y se alegró de tener alguien con quien hablar.

-Porqué odias tanto a Severus- a él la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Sin embargo, se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-Fuera del hecho de que me hace imposible estar a cinco metros suyos sin pelearnos, no tengo un motivo real para odiarlo.- Saphire lo miró sorprendida.

-Entonces?

-Él se hace. Creo que me odia por el rencor que tiene hacia mi padre. Siempre se encarga de decir cuán inútil era, y que soy una copia de él- comenzó a sentir la rabia acostumbrada durante sus clases de pociones. Cerró los puños, con ganas de golpear a un enemigo imaginario.- me avergûenza siempre que puede, recalcando mis torpezas al máximo. Al final, viéndolo así, debe terminar siendo cierto todo eso de los chakras y el yin yang- Harry se rió, encontrándole, por primera ves, sentido a toda aquella situación- como todo el mundo me idolatra, tiene que haber personas que se encarguen de hacer lo contrario. Ahí entran Voldemort, los Dursleys, Malfoy y Snape.

Shapire también se rió.

-Por cierto... me he dado cuenta que no le tiene mucho miedo a Voldemort. Es decir... no conozco mucha gente que le diga viejo soso...- el chicó reprimió una carcajada tan solo de recordarlo. La chica le sonrió.

-Verás...a veces pienso que vivo en mi propio guisante. No me interesa mucho la realidad, solo los libros... mi padre dice que, en ese ssentido, soy demasiado inocente...me gusta manipular la vida de los demás, por eso escribo- se rió suavemente- y por eso también se mucho del comportamiento de las personas, aunque no soy buena poniendo mis conocimientos en práctica. El cuarto más grande de mi casa está destinado a una biblioteca gigantesca...ahí está la colección de mi vida. Pero, respondiendo tu pregunta... sé que Voldemort es peligroso, pero no puedo evitar pensar que mi vida está por arriba de sus problemas. Me parece demasiado superficial, él y sus estúpidos jueguitos de dominación mundial. Es decir...dios, es lo típico en los malos! Sino fíjate, Hitler, todos los malos de las series para niños y libros..el multifamoso Mojo JoJo de las chicas Superpoderosas...y sin ir más lejos, Dios.

-No pareces alguien que vea televisión- dijo Harry, divertido por la intromisión de Mojo. Y, viéndolo desde la forma en que lo miraba ella, era cierto que aquella pelea bien-mal era algo estúpida. Siendo así, con la profesía y todo él bien prodría ser el "bueno" de un libro de cs. ficción (N/A: jo jo...). Entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo último que dijo Saphire- Dios? él no es el bueno con mayúsculas?

La mujer le puso una mano en la cabeza y lo despeinó, ignorando sus quejas.

-Pues, yo soy una hereje en toda regla, y la versión de que Dios es el malo y no el creador, de Philip Pullman me pareció excelente. Aparte.. siendo brujos, lo más común sería no creer en alguien que nos llame monstruos.

- Deberías ser dictadora, eres muy buena hablando- dijo Harry, medio en broma, medio en verdad.- Oh, esta me gusta- señaló, mirando una habitación blanca con una cama medio grande y un librero con algunos libros. Había una puerta que daba a un baño, otra a una especie de closet, y otra al baclón.

-Ok...aquí te dejo

El resto de la tarde había pasado bien...hasta la cena.

Fue un auténtico desastre.

Severus, como auténtico Drácula en su castillo, comía bien poco pero tomaba largas copas de un vino rojo oscuro. Harry tomaba maravillado, como si fuera la primera ves (y, realmente, lo era), la bedida mágica muggle (N/A:Yes, you win! The Coca-cola) que Saphire había traído junto a otras quince cajas para pasar las vacaciones. Era una adicta; había llegado a pensar que no le durarían más de dos semanas. La chica en cuestión atacaba unas papas asadas feliz de la vida, decidida a ignorar a los dos hombres del lugar. Pero alguien tenía que inciar conversación. Saphire suspiró.

-Tengo malas noticias...- el silencio se extendió teatralmente, hasta que Severus la miró amenazante, con el tenedor apuntándola. La chica tragó, y sonrió nerviosamente- verán, mi trabajo me requiere en las próximas..semanas.

-Qué-; preguntó muy bajito Harry, como si le hubieran dicho que tenía un virus letal y que moriría en cinco minutos- no puedes dejarme con este loco!

-Cuide su vocabulario, señor Potter. La verdad, aquí el único loco que veo es usted, hablando solo cuando cree que nadie lo ve.- Harry se sonrojó. Ese era un visio que tenía desde pequeño, cuando no hablaba con nadie porque no podía si no quería recibir una paliza de su primo. Recordar aquellos años le dolió bastante.

-Al menos yo no espanto a la gente con mi mirada y los hago sentir inútiles cuando hablo.- Snape frunció los labios, apretando el tenedor fuertemente en su mano. Parecía a punto de clavárselo en el corazón.

-Mira, niñato...quiere saber qué es lo que pienso de usted? Pues se lo diré sin rodeos: es sólo un mocoso consentido que se siente humillado cuando las personas le hacen ver que no es un Dios ni nada por el estilo. Fíjese que me importa bien poco lo bien o mal que lo hayan tratado en la infancia y los traumas consecuentes, a mí no me habla como si no fuera nada, porque tengo autoridad. No, mejor dicho...SOY la autoridad aquí!

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La silla de Snape fue impulsada hacia la pared y el hombre se golpeó la cabeza contra ella, aunque sólo quedó medio aturdido. La silla de ruedas brilló y salió disparada hacia las escaleras, con un Harry confundido y enojado en ella.

Saphire no sabía si ir a relajar al muchacho o ayudar a su padre. Se declinó por la segunda opción al sentir el sonido de cosas romperse arriba. Un simple reparo las arreglaría más tarde. Corrió donde Severus.

-Esta ves te pasaste...-le criticó, ofreciéndole una mano para levantarlo. Él la miró seriamente, pero ella supo que en el fondo, un brillo de culpa se extendía en toda su alma.

-No creo..-repuso obstinadamente, pero Saphire le entendió. Asintió, consiliadora.

-Sólo...trata de ser menos pesado.- el hombre bufó, y se retiró todo lo dignamente que podía hacia sus aposentos.

La mujer se quedó sola en el salón, perdida en sus pensamientos.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Ciertamente, después del accidente de la noche anterior, no estaba muy segura sobre dejar a esos dos solos en aquél lugar, perdido en el mundo. Podría pasar algo, y...alejó de su mente aquellos pensamientos homicidas y terminó de empacar. Al final, su estancia ahí había sido más bien corta. Necesitaría muchas de las cosas que se había llevado para su trabajo.

Esperaba que Severus se comportara mejor. Después de todo, había cosas que Harry no podría hacer solo. Se rió de tan solo pensar en el muchacho todo sonrojado a la hora de darse un baño. Bueno, viéndolo así, sería menos vergonzoso que lo hiciera Sev. O no...?

Tocaron a la puerta. Fue a abrir y vio a su padre. Le sonrió.

-Ya comienzas a extrañarme, lo sabía- dijo, juguetona, abrazándola. El hombre la separó sin brusquedad, y ella se rió.-ya, ya, "No muestras públicas". No soy una exhibicionista, contrario a lo que pienses. Tú eres muy conservador!

-Yo no diría eso..-le dirigió una mirada...amenazadora a su salud- mira que aún no he confiscado esas minis que sé que escondiste detrás de las túnicas y los pantalones.

La chica empalideció, y maldijo la habilidad de su padre para "leer la mente". Levantó las barreras que había bajado al recordar.

-Nunca desistes, no es cierto?

-No si la persona en cuestión está bajo mi tutela.

-En todo caso, trata de no hacerlo en el joven Potter, eso le inquietaría mucho...

El hombre suspiró. Desde la noche anterior había estado dado vueltas al asunto. Aunque, claro, eso nunca lo admitiría.

-A que hora te vas?

-Y...Kyo ira a buscarme al medio día en el pueblo, así que debería partir ya.- Severus resopló.

-Sigues con ese haragán? Es tu relación más larga desde que tenías cinco.

Saphire se quedó mirando a la nada unos minutos. A veces pensaba que a su padre no le había importado hasta que tuvo que hacerse cargo de ella, y de pronto, sorpresivamente, él salía con aquellos datos que le decían que siempre estuvo ahí, a la sombra...Ella sonrió. Bueno, lo de sus conquistas tampoco era un secreto.

-Kyo tiene algo, papi..-el hombre guñó, pero ella nunca supo si fue por lo de Kyo o por decirle "papi". Su reloj de muñeca soltó un pitido y ella se apresuró a coger su maleta y largarse escaleras abajo, no sin antes besar su mejilla.- se me hace tarde.. despídeme de Harry! Nos vemos en dos semanas!

Y se fue por las escaleras hacia su motocicleta.

Mientras se colocaba el casco, pensó en lo que no le había dicho de Kyo. Sin duda, eso lo enojaría mucho más que la ves que le dijo de qué iba su trabajo. Se rio para sus adentros.

Los buenos y los malos, al final, no existían.

-º-;

_"Ah, y es por eso que no debes preocuparte. Los deshonestos siempre seremos deshonestos. Los peligrosos son los honestos, pues nunca sabes...cuando harán algo ralmente...estúpido" _

Interrumpió su lectura al sentir un ruido seco proveniente del techo. Miró hacia arriba, frunciendo el ceño. Y ahora qué...?

Dejó cuidadosamente el libro a un costado y, sigiloso como siempre, se dirigió a las escaleras. Su habitación era la única en la planta baja, al fondo del pasillo, y medio oculta en las sombras.

Saphire solía decir que bien podía pasar por un vampiro con su conducta. Pero ser un vampiro tenía sus lados buenos. Sigilosos como un suspiro, fuertes como un hombrelobo...

Abrió la puerta que no rechinaba, dispuesto a todo.

Pero jamás esperó ver lo que había al frente.

Un bulto se convulsionaba en el suelo. Un bulto lloraba y golpeaba impotente el suelo, con rabia. Un bulto que, en realidad, era una persona.

Snape entró cuidadosamente en la pequeña habitación. Ya que hablaba de ello, a él le sorprendió que eligiera la más simple y tosca. Pensó que, de entre todas, elegiría la más grande y lujosa.

Potter se veía aún más pequeño e indefenso desde esa posición que antes. Siempre rodeado de sus amigos, o con aquella mirada de odio que solo le dirigía a él. Así era como lo conocía Snape. No como aquella criatura bulnerable y falta de cariño.

Severus se agachó a su lado, y colocó una mano en su hombro. El cuerpo a su lado se estremeció completo, y sus esmeraldas brillaron con temor. Ahí, en la oscuridad de la noche, sus ojos era lo único que se veía de ambos. El resto, eran sombras.

Y en las sombras estaba refugiado Harry. Había vuelto a soñar con la muerte de su padrino, sólo que el final era distinto. El arco se ampliaba y todo se hacía negro. Entonces, unos ojos rojos se abrían en el espacio y lo miraban, sonrientes, maliciosos. Y le decían que, fuera a donde fuese, él siempre estaría ahí. Acechando, cazando...a la espera de una oportunidad.

En cuanto se despertó, su primer impulso fue salir corriendo. Pero solo logró caerse. Y ahí comprendió cuán inútil era.

Necesitaba que la gente lo protegiera. Era tan estúpido que no podía valerse de sí mismo.

Al final, Snape tenía razón.

Entonces, sintió que alguien le tocaba en el hombro.

Por minutos se horrorizó. Voldemort! Pero entonces, viendo aquellos ojos negros como lagunas, vio un brillo distinto. Era, acaso...preocupación?

Ese no era el Mago Oscuro.

Ese era..

-Ssh...estoy aquí...- entonces sintió, asombrado, como aquél peso ligero se alojaba sobre él. Nunca pensó que fuera tan liviano...

Sintió como unos delgados brazos le estrechaban el cuerpo, mientras la cabeza se hundía en su pechó.

Y lo oyó llorar, tiritar con un frío inexistente.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, sin terminar de entender porqué.

Sólo sabía que, con sus brazos, quería alojar toda aquella figurita indefensa, y alejarla de todo mal. Que quería calmarla y, a la ves, sostenerla fuertemente para que no cayera.

Fue ahí, cuando sintió que algo cambiaba.

-Severus...- oyó el susurro más leve del viento, que se implantó en su alma.

Fue ahí, cuando algo despertó.

Y el Infierno se enfrió.

**To Be Continue...**

Si, ya terminó . Les gustó?

Esta ves lo he hecho más largo, aunque supongo que eso es obvio con tantas oraciones pequeñas xD.

Bueno, vale que me disculpe de vuelta por semejante tardanza?

Aparte de eso, no tengo gran cosa que decir..hubo un pequeño retoque, y creo que ahora entienden bien porqué Harry tenía que usar la silla de ruedas xD.

Y expliqué un poco más la forma de ver de Saphy nn me encanta!

"mi guisante": es como decir que vive en su mundito personal. Aunque no todo es de rosas ahí, jeje

Una cita de Jack Sparrow en la película de La Maldición de la Perla Negra.

Ahora, la parte que más me gusta...**Reviews!**

**Paula Moonlight:** pues actualmente el nombre de Saphire lo tiene el dragón del protagonista del libro de "Eragon", pero la verdad creo que me lo inventé. Me alegra que te guste el personaje nn'. Si, la noche de borrachera tendrá sus repercuciones..la verdad, ahora que lo veo no se si fue buena idea hacerla la hija y no una hermana, pero bueno, me gusta de todos modos. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Ali:** jeje, si, algo de eso hará. Pero primero nos divertiremos un rato con Sevvy de niñera.. Espero que el cap. te guste.

**June-Snape:** pues me he leído tu fic, y es muy bueno ¡. La página también, me di una vuelta nn. Reitero, thanks por tu r/r

**Cerdo Volador:** ¬ el ánimo me lo das a mi, soy tu fan! Jaja, espero que este cap. te haya gustado. Por cierto, me encantó el fin de Deseos, aunque el primer epílogo no lo entendí muy bien. Ahora, continuarás con tus otros fics? En fin, see ya!

**Zeisse:** la madre saldrá más adelante...y tendrá un pequeño protagónico de uno o dos caps. espero que te guste el Cap. Wow, Saphy tiene éxito!

**Andy Potter:** gracias por el r/r, y espero que te guste el Cap. Me pensaré darle un premio a Saphire, conquistó corazones, jaja.

**Turi:** me alegro que te haya gustado. Somos muchos los fans de esta parejita nn Espero que este cap. no te decepcione, jeje.

En fin, esto ha sido todo.

Hasta el próximo milenio...

(no, jajajaja, espero que sea pronto)

See ya!

Lourdes Ariki -´


End file.
